My Little Pony Not All Dragons Are Bad season 1 episode 2 part 2
by potatoes248
Summary: Hi, once again everything that is in these series completely belongs to Hasbro My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic All right reserved No copy rite intended


My little pony

Not all dragons are bad

Part 4

Jump up make a sound (Hey) stomp your claws, turn around

Dragon world mega gems

Help it survive its ups and downs

Jump up make a sound (hey) stomp your claws, turn around

Start now, make a change gonna come around

Jump up, make a sound (hey) stomp your claws, turn around

Dragon world mega gems

The 3 hatching from the first floor were dancing. Strongwinds on her cloudsmobil grabbed the pale dragon as the other 2 pointed and watched. The pale dragon opened her eyes and smiled. Strongwinds throw the hatchling on her back. As she flew past a dusty sign she made the dust blow off and made the sign while the dragons were singing these 2 lines.

Help it survive its ups and downs

Jump up, make a sound (Hey) stomp your claws, turn around

Start now, make a change, gonna come around

From the school this line was faint: jump up make a sound

The black teen dragon watched angrily. "Uh, I hate this; those dragons are the most popular in Dragon world." The black dragon said. "What do you expect, they're the most friendliest." His friend said. Then lunch was over, one adult pony gave them each a large bag of gems then left, and the dragons went up to the school. "You might think I'm crazy, but I think I trust them too." Rainbow dash said. When spike and the ponies got inside they heard Strongwinds from around the corner. "I'm sorry, I found it yesterday and though I should put it there." Strongwinds said nervously. Twighlight and Rainbow dash turned the corner to see a large red dragon with black spines hovering in front of Strongwinds. A teen judging by his size. "I didn't know you had lost it." She said. "Well, I did, and I would've found it if you hadn't grabbed it and ruined everything." The teen said. The two ponies noticed that Strongwinds was nervous enough to get as low to the ground as possible. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." The red teen said. Then Strongwinds got a little mad. "You know, it really doesn't belong to you either." Strongwinds said. The red dragon pushed and slammed Strongwinds into the lockers. "Excuse me!" The teen said. Then he let go so Strongwinds could get back on the ground. "Uh, nothing I didn't say anything!" Strongwinds said sinking half way to the floor. While Twighlight just raised her wings and got mad, Rainbow dash raised her wings and was growling. "It's as good as mine and you and every other dragon knows it." The red teen said. "You really are a transferred winter dragon, it's no wonder every dragon knows you're a loser." The red teen said. Strongwinds's sprit died and sunk to the floor. "Hey!" Rainbow dash yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?!" Rainbow dash said. The red teen turned around to see the 2 ponies. "What did you say?" The red teen said. The teen dragon and the ponies flew close and went nose to nose. "She said why you don't pick on someone who can fight back?!" Twighlight said. The 3 looked at each other angry for a while then the red teen got a smile on her face. "You must be new here; I can pick on any one I want." The red teen said. "Watch, Strongwinds defends every dragon in the school." The teen said. He picked her up by her tail, and held her up to arm level. Strongwinds had an angry look on her face looked down, got a scared look on her face, and then tried to run away in mid- air. But the red teen shoved his leg back and then kick Strongwinds's behind. He send her fling threw the air and into a locker. Then Strongwinds had a sick look on her face as she sank down and fell to the bottom of the locker floor. The teen dragon walked away as Strongwinds watched. "See you later (giggled) transferred student." The teen said. Strongwinds got out of the locker and walked up next to Rainbow dash with a shocked look on her face. "I can't believe you did that." Strongwinds said to Rainbow dash. "I couldn't just stand there." Rainbow dash replied. "It's just that no one stands up to Redlicorice." Strongwinds said. "That's a weird…" Twighlight started. But Strongwinds quickly put her claw on Twighlight's mouth, stopping her sentence. "Twighlight, don't ever let him hear you talk bad or insult him, there had been rumors that when Redlicorice hears you talk bad or insult him, he'll put you in the hospital faster than you can say sorry." Strongwinds warned. Then Twighlight nodded to show that she understood, and then Strongwinds removed her claw from the Alicorn's mouth. Clawswing ran to Strongwinds. "Strongwinds… we've… gotta… get to… the gym… remember, cublings… are up for… the first day… of school dance…" Clawswing said out of breath. "Oh ya, come on" Strongwinds said. Then they all went down to the gym. Clawswing and Strongwinds were on streamer petrol. Redfire and Sunray were on balloons. Orangetwist was on refreshments. Everyone else was working on music and disco balls. Clawswing and Strongwinds were hanging up streamers. They had every color they could imagine. Baby blue, baby pink, black, Bombay pink, Bright orange, brown, canary yellow, emerald green, flame red, gold, grey, ivory, lavender, light blue, light green, navy blue, pink, primrose yellow, purple, royal blue, sea foam green, turquoise, white, hunter green, and maroon, hot magenta, lime, light yellow, true blue, red, silver, Bermuda, candy pink, burgundy, canary yellow, dusty rose, goldenrod, hot pink, hot yellow, peach, and teal. They had to tape them up. "Oh, I hope this party gonna be good." Clawswing said to Strongwinds. "Well it is supposed to be the best party by far." Strongwinds said. "Don't you remember what happened at the summer catch up school pre pre preschool party? Or the pre preschool party? Or pretty much any other school party ever?" Strongwinds asked. "Uh, a lot of things happened, what are you talking about?" Clawswing said. "One word, Pumpkinspice" Strongwinds said. "He always is in charge of the last parties and he always makes them lame. Well, I heard that he only plans the parties up to the second grade, after that some one else is in charge of the parties." Strongwinds said. They hung up all the streamers. "I think I trust them too." Scootaloo said. "Especially Strongwinds, she seems kinda like me." She said. The food table had every kind of gems in the world. Amber, Amethyst, Ametrine, Apatite, Aquamarine, Aventurine, Azurite, Benitoite, Beryl, Bloodstone, Carnelian, Chrome Diopside, Chrysoberyl, Chrysoprase, Citrine, Diamond, Emerald, Fluorite, Garnet, Heliodore, Heliotrope, Hematite, Hessonite, Hiddenite, Iolite, Jade, Jasper, Kunzite, Kyanite, Labradorite, Lapis Lazuli, Malachite, Moonstone, Morganite, Onyx, Opal, Pearl, Peridot, Quartz, Rhodochrosite, Rhodolite, Rock Crystal, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Sard, Sardonyx, Sinhalite, Sodalite, Spinel, sugilite, sunstone, Tanzanit and so on. So they all finished their work. "Okay everyone good job on the party preparations." The teacher said. "So we're going to get everyone else so the party can start." She said. She left to go find the other teachers. After the party all the student got to go home. "I think I trust them too." Fluttershy said. "Hey, you guys are welcome to spend the night with us if you want." Clawswing said. The ponies agreed. Spike didn't but the majority did. So they all grabbed their stuff and left the building. Strongwinds as usually was on her cloudsmobil. " I think I trust them too. "Are we there yet?" asked Rarity. "The last 100 times you asked that the answer was no." Clawswing said. "This time, it's actually yes." She said happily. She was pointing to a campsite at the entrance to the ever free forest. "Where's your house." Rarity said. "We don't have a house. We don't even have any one in charge of us. We just have a camp." Orangetwist said. Rarity fainted. "What!" Twighlight said. "  
We'll explain everything after we get a fire going. "More like explain why your parents abandoned you in the woods." Cloudy and Lemonade said. The 5 glared. "We didn't get abandoned." Clawswing said. "Then what happened?" Sweetie-belle said. "Oh, their parents had too much of them so they left them in the woods for the timber wolves to eat and I bet none of them never coming back for their cryhatchlings." Then they walked away and Clawswing watched. Cloudy looked back cruelly and Clawswing's mouth dropped open. "What just happened?" Clawswing asked with a blank expression, while the ponies that trusted them gave sympathized and concerned looks. "I think those 2 are mean enough to say that are parents hated us." Strongwinds said. "That's horrible." Fluttershy said. "Yea, but maybe it's time to admit that their right." Orangetwist said "No, our parents are coming back." Redfire said. " Yea, and were not cryhatchlings!" Strongwinds said sitting down and crossing her arms with a mad look. "Then, why do I feel like crying?" Sunray said. They went in the woods. "Okay I better go get some icicles. You guys wanna come?" Strongwinds said to Rainbow dash and Scootaloo. "Sure." Rainbow dash said. "I guess." Scootaloo said. Rainbow dash bent down so Scootaloo could climb up since she couldn't fly on her own yet. And Strongwinds got on her cloudsmobil and the 2 were on their way. Strongwinds and Rainbow dash landed in the meadow. Strongwinds blow into her claws and made icicles. She filled up a backpack full of the icicles. "Is that it?" Scootaloo said. "That's it?" Rainbow dash said. "Yea, it's better to make them here." Strongwinds said. She got on her cloudsmobil and bet her wings like a blur. And she took off into the sky and Rainbow dash followed. Strongwinds hovered above the ground in town and the she saw a cliff smiled and flew up towards it. She let her cloudsmobil fly by itself in the cave while she ran though the top. Rainbow dash and Scootaloo gave each other confused looks. When she got to the edge of the very high cliff. Jumped up, did a 360 and fell. All the dragons in town gasped. The cloudsmobil came out and she landed on it just as if she was going to hit the ground. Then she was dodging the gas geysers then she noticed one that she wouldn't be able to dodge. She flexed her wings to full extend and let the geyser shoot her up. Clawswing, Applejack, and AppleBloom were coming back with a load of fire wood. "I think I trust them too." AppleBloom said. "Good." Her big sister, Applejack said. Clawswing looked up to see Strongwinds coming down fast right towards her! She covered up her head with her claws. Rainbow dash and Scootaloo watched nervously. Strongwinds put all her weight on the back of her Cloudsmobil stopping it. Clawswing still had her claws on her head and her eyes were closed. Then she opened them noticing that she hadn't got hit yet. She saw that Strongwinds was hovering right above her. "Wow!" Clawswing said. Strongwinds leaned on a tree with a pride look. "Hey, Strongwinds." Clawswing said happily. Strongwinds took her sapphire helmet and shook her head to straighten her spines. "You're amazing on that cloudsmobil." Clawswing complimented. "Thanks." Strongwinds said. She looked at the camp site. "Wow, Clawswing you and the other's did all this while I was gone?" Strongwinds asked. "Yup, we got everything ready." Clawswing said. "So you ready to go? Redfire and I are. " Clawswing said. "Sure let's get going." So the 3 tried a lot of things to try to find Clawswing's talent. They tried candy making with no success. Then Clawswing and Redfire played checkers while Strongwinds was bounced of her tail continually. Clawswing lost and still didn't get her wings. So the last thing they tried was trying to build a dragon sling shot. She didn't get her wings but she was still proud that she could make that contraption correctly. She high clawed with Strongwinds. But then Strongwinds's tail got stuck in the sling shot. She tried to get it out but it was already ready to shoot her away. Redfire and Clawswing and grabbed her claws but the 2 also got flown away. They went back to the camp site for the day. Redfire got the fire going and Sunray helped lower the sun. "I thought Celesta raised and set the sun." Twighlight said. "That's the Pony's sun. Dragons raise the dragon sun." Clawswing said. So they all sat by the fire. Okay let's tell the story on how we all became friends and live in the forest together." Clawswing said. Soon 5 pets joined them. A brown baby bat, a white polar bear cub, a green baby lizard, a grey bunny, and a brown baby squirrel. "Hey you guys are gonna tell the story?" the polar bear cub with the baby bat on his back. "He can talk!" Rarity exclaimed. "Sure, we all can." The bat said. "Alright guys come on we're all ready to tell the story." Clawswing said. The baby bat sat by Clawswing. The polar bear cub sat by Strongwinds. The baby lizard sat by Redfire. The bunny sat by Sunray. And the baby squirrel sat by Orangetwist. Giving away that each of them belonged to that certain dragon. "Okay, here's what happened." Clawswing said.

4 years ago…

One day a family of brown and black dragons was moving in to their new house. The family had a mom who was brown, a dad who was black, and 2 kids. One about 6 who was black with brown spines, and the other about 4. Everyone except for the youngest was excited about the move. "Mommy, why did we have to leave the mining caves?" The young brown dragon hatchling said. "I already told you Clawswing, the school here has a better than the one in the mining caves." The mother said. "Why don't you go exploring, you like adventure." Her sister said. "Fine." The young dragon said. She took her 2 year old baby bat and went for exploring. She went by the gorge above the river and waterfall and bent down to watch it. Then a white and grey dragon on her cloudsmobil flew in and hit the brown and black dragon making her fall into the river and off the waterfall. The white dragon flew down to the waterfall looking for the brown dragon she hit. She looked down to see the brown dragon hanging on a branch at the edge of the waterfall. She laughed a little. "Uh, excuses me." The white dragon said. The brown dragon groaned and gave the white dragon an angry look. The white dragon laughed some more than put her paw out (since they were very young at the time their claws were still developing, and weren't pointy at all yet. They looked like tiny puppy paws. So they were called paws instead of claws). "Let me help you." She said in a very high voice. Clawswing gave her her paw and the white one pulled her back up, or tried to, when she did pull her back up the 2 rolled and fell to the edge of the gorge that didn't have water. Then the 2 got up. Instead of being mad at each the 2 smiled and laughed. Then they pulled themselves together and introduced themselves. "Hey my name's Clawswing." Clawswing said. "My name's Strongwinds." Strongwinds said. They were both the same age. "So do you know of a way out of here, I just moved here." Clawswing said. "So did I." Strongwinds said happily. "Really!" Clawswing said. "Yup." Strongwinds said. And the 2 started looking for a way out. Clawswing saw a fallen tree in the river that led to the ground. "Come on." She said. The 2 climbed back up the to the ground. The two were so happy to be back up. "So you wanna do some exploring with me?" Clawswing said. "Sure." Strongwinds said. And she got on her cloudsmobil. "What's that?" Clawswing asked. "Oh, this is my cloudsmobil. I got it for my 3rd birthday. They thought that it would take a while for me to get off the ground by wing power, so they gave me this in the mean time."Strongwinds said. The 2 were the same age. So they went to town and by the volcano was a little red dragon with blue spines. "Hi." Strongwinds said. The red dragon looked over and climbed down from the volcano. "Hello." The red dragon said. "I'm Clawswing." Clawswing said. "And I'm Strongwinds." Strongwinds said. "I'm Redfire, I just moved here from the volcano hotel." Redfire said. "We just moved here too." Clawswing said. "Really, uh you mind if I tag along with you and get to know my way around this place?" Redfire said. The 2 looked at each other. "Uh, sure." Clawswing said. "I guess." Strongwinds said. So they 3 started walking. "So I transferred from the mining caves." Clawswing said. "Where did you transfer from Strongwinds?" Clawswing said. "I transferred from… the winter dragon territory." Strongwinds Said. The other 2 gasped. "No dragon has ever been to the winter dragon's territory." Clawswing said. "I know." Strongwinds said. Soon they were by the end of town. They saw a little yellow and orange dragon. "Hi." Clawswing said. The yellow dragon jumped and screamed quietly. "Uh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Clawswing said. The yellow dragon nervously came over to the 3 other dragon her age. And she rubbed her shoulder. "I'm Redfire and this is Strongwinds and Clawswing." Redfire said. The yellow dragon stayed silent. Clawswing and Strongwinds looked at each other. "What's your name?" Strongwinds asked. The yellow and orange dragon murmured something. "I'm sorry what was that?" Clawswing said. The yellow and orange dragon murmured something even more unclearly. "Didn't really catch that." Clawswing said. The yellow dragon started walking away backwards. "It's-It's Sunray." The yellow dragon whispered. "Wow, that's a pretty name." Redfire said. The yellow dragon smiled. "Uh, do you guy's mined if I join you? I just moved her from the meadows. " Sunray said still quiet but loud enough to be heard. So the 4 were going on their way. Soon later they saw a little orange and yellow dragon the same age as them. This time the new dragon saw them first. "Oh, new dragons, I love new dragons, are you guys just visiting or are you here to stay? Huh, huh, huh?" The orange dragon said jumping around. "Uh, ya were here to stay." Clawswing said. "Ya can I do what you're doing? I just moved from the tornado factory. My name is Orangetwist." Orangetwist said. "My name is Clawswing and this is Strongwinds, Redfire, and Sunray." Clawswing said. And the 5 went to school. There was 2 little dragons one grey one with silver spines. And the other one was pink with red spines. "Oh hi, my name is Cloudy and this is Raspberry (Giggles)." The white one said. The two said this at the same time. "Nice dragon." The 2 said. And all of them started laughed at her. And they crushed Clawswing's sprit. "You got a problem with nice dragons?" a voice said. Everyone looked over to a bolder that was where the voice was coming from. Then Strongwinds, Redfire, Sunray, and Orangetwist all came out with angry looks. "I said, you got a problem with nice dragons?" Strongwinds said. "The problem is I mean she's like totally not worthy to be called a dragon." Cloudy said while Clawswing looked down sadly. "No it means she's full of dignity." Redfire said. "Ya." Sunrays whispered as the two walked over to Clawswing's right side, and Clawswing looked up with a blank expression. And Strongwinds and Orangetwist were on her left. "It means she can one day be anything, the possibilities are like endless." Strongwinds said mocking them at the end. "Hey, this is my school, why are you 4 on her side?" Cloudy said. "Because." Strongwinds said. They all took out their school I.D. They all said good dragon. So they all walked back to Clawswing's house. There they found all their parents. "Uh, kids we have something to tell you. We have to go somewhere for a while. We arranged for you to stay in the woods." Clawswing's mom said. So all 5 dragons pack their bags and went to the woods. They waved bye to their parents. "So I was thinking since we're friends now. I mean we are friends right?" Clawswing said. 'How could we not be? We never fit in with the dragons where we used to live. Cloudy and Raspberry drive us all crazy. And now our parents have left for some secret mission." Strongwinds said. "Okay so now that we're friends, I was thinking we could set up a campsite that we all live in." Clawswing gestured. "Ya, we can have our very own defended home." Redfire said. "I'm liking this idea." Strongwinds said. "I vote for that." Sunray said. "And we can call ourselves the little woodland dragons." Orangetwist said. And they all cheered; got everything they needed for the camp site thanks to Strongwinds's cloudsmobil and sat it all up.

Back to the present

"And that's what happened." Clawswing said. The pony's eyes were gigantic. "  
So you have been staying here for the past 4 years and became friends and have lived here ever since you're parent randomly left." Twighlight said. Clawswing thought for a while. "Ya, I guess we could have just told them the story that way. "I trust them." Pinkie pie said. Rainbow dash and Scootaloo went over to the log that Strongwinds and the polar bear cub were sitting on. "You had some pretty sweet moves on that cloudsmobil kid." Rainbow dash said. "Thanks, I never leave home without it." Strongwinds said. She walked over to the log that Clawswing was on. "Psst… Clawswing, can I talk to you, up in that tree." Strongwinds whispered. "Uh, can you guys just excuse me for a minute?" Clawswing said unsurely. She climbed up the tree with Strongwinds. "Rainbow dash thinks I got sweet moves!" Strongwinds said so that the other dragons and ponies couldn't hear her. "Ok, just act cool until you get more info on her." Clawswing said climbing down from the tree. "Got it." Strongwinds confirmed. "So this would be a good time to introduce your pets/assistances." Clawswing said. "This is mesquite the bat. That's Cubby the polar bear cub. That's lavaland the lizard. That's Stormcloud the bunny. And that's Peanut the squirrel." Clawswing said. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but can tell us where we will be sleeping?" Rarity said. "Uh, well there's an extra tent and sleeping bags in storage you guys can use those. Each tent is big enough for 3 sleeping bags." Redfire said. The other dragons went to get it from the storage. "Looks like we'll be sharing a tent with you." Scootaloo said. "If you want." Strongwinds said. "Sure thing, as long as you don't twist and turn in your sleep." Rainbow dash said. "You don't twist and turn in your sleep." Rainbow dash said suspiciously. "Oh, no, not me, as soon as I get in that sleeping bag I'm out like a light." Strongwinds said nervously. "Then you and I are gonna get along just fine." Strongwinds and Scootaloo looked at each other and smiled. "Okay we have the extra tent and just enough sleeping bags for everyone." Clawswing said. All the dragons and ponies helped out with putting out the sleeping bags. "Thank you kindly for yall's hospitality." Applejack said. "No problem tomorrow's the 1,000 year anniversary of dragon world." Clawswing said. "So let's try to get a good night sleep." She said. Twighlight and Spike went in the extra tent. Clawswing, Mesquite, Applejack and AppleBloom went in Clawswing's tent. Strongwinds, Cubby, Rainbow dash, and Scootaloo went in Strongwinds's tent. Redfire, Lavaland, Rarity, and Sweetie-belle went in Redfire's tent. Sunray, Stormcloud, and Fluttershy went into sunray's tent. And Orangetwist, peanut, and pinkie pie went into Orangetwist's tent. They didn't go to bed yet. The side of the tent was still up but they see each other. "But were not even tired." Scootaloo said. "How about if we sing a song it's Strongwinds's turn anyway." Clawswing said. Strongwinds got up and started singing.

Inspire by you'll be in my heart

Come go to sleep

It will be alright

Just take my claw

Hold it tight

Friendship will protect you

From all around you

You friends will be there

Don't you cry

Strongwinds lead on the tree next to their camp

For one so small

You are so strong

Your friendship will hold you

Keep you safe and warm.

Strongwinds raced herself back and forth through the camp site

The bond between you 5

Can't be broken

You're friends will be their

Don't you cry

Strongwinds started jumping through trees

Cause your friendship is strong

Yes you're friendship is strong

From this day on

Now and forever more

You're friendship is strong

No matter what those moonlight ponies say

You're friendship is strong

Always, always

Strongwinds started climbing a leave-less tree

Why can't those ponies understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they don't look like

Strongwinds said flipping herself up branch from branch

I know dragons different

But deep inside us

We're not that different at all

Strongwinds laid at the top of the tree

And you're friendship is strong

Yes, you're friendship is strong

From this day on

Now and forever more

Strongwinds started to get up.

Don't listen to ponies

Cause what do they know?

You and you're friends need each other

To have to hold

All those ponies will see in time

I know

Strongwinds got on all 4s and mad a fist

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

You 5 will show them together

Strongwinds jumped down

Cause you're friendship is strong

Believe me

You're friendship is strong

From this day on

Now and forever more

You're friendship is strong

No matter what those moonlight ponies say

You're friendship is strong

Always

Always

They will be there

They will be there for you always

Always and always

Just tell them what's wrong

Just tell them what's wrong

They will be there for always

Always

Spike was mad. "My mom's words, not mine." Strongwinds said. And with that Strongwinds went in her camp. All of them closed up their tents for the night. And they all went to sleep. All the female dragons were having bad dreams.

It was the next morning. For some reason she was by a gorge. The gorge stated to crack. Clawswing tried to run away but the ground cracked too fast for her. She fell down the gorge.

Clawswing woke up screaming.

To be continued


End file.
